


Day Four: Costars

by Fallen_and_Breathless



Series: Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_and_Breathless/pseuds/Fallen_and_Breathless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel are actresses, recently cast in a production together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four: Costars

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my other half, without whom this series of writings would not exist. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my rather inconvenient talent for procrastination.

"Hi, I'm-" 

"Finally! I'm dying of thirst here!" Rachel motioned for her to come in, her other hand held a cell phone to her ear. 

"Uh I'm not the- No, I'm playing opposite you in your next scene. I'm Quinn Fabray." She held out a hand but quickly withdrew it again when she realised the other actress hadn’t been listening. 

“Hi, Mercedes… no, it’s fine, just tell him we might have to push our reservations back an hour, we apparently have some new girl working today so you know that’s going to slow everything down,” Rachel examined herself in her mirror, the numerous light bulbs that surrounded it giving her the perfect lighting. She turned back to Quinn for a moment, “Just put the water on the table, thank you so much, I don’t know how they expect me to function if my throat isn’t kept properly lubricated at all times! It could damage my voice, you know!” 

“No, I didn’t know-” Quinn started to reply but Rachel had already turned back to her phone conversation. 

A minute ticked by, then another, and another as Quinn stood by the door, watching the actress primp and gesticulate all the while ignoring her. With a huff and the dawning realisation that she was never going to get the woman’s attention, the blonde turned and shut the door loudly. 

The noise startled Rachel, drawing her eyes to the door for a brief moment before she shrugged and went back to her phone conversation. 

Down the hall, Quinn was sat in her temporary dressing room, trying to contain her annoyance. From everything she had heard about Rachel Berry, Quinn had thought the girl would be less of a diva. Of course, she had been warned about a few annoying habits: the angry rants and storm outs, the stubbornness and argumentative nature she possessed, but Quinn hadn't thought for a minute the girl would be so incredibly _rude_. 

In an attempt to forget about her unfortunate run-in with her new co-worker, Quinn decided to read over her lines a few more times before rehearsal started. 

Just as Quinn had started reading the script for the second time, there was a knock at the door. One of the assistants poked his head around the corner. “You're needed on set in ten, Miss Fabray.” 

“Thanks, I'll be right out.” Quinn stood, folded the script and put it in her back pocket before heading to the studio. 

 

“Cut! Come on, guys!” The director, Joel, yelled, looking more than a little peeved. This was the third take they had done, even after rehearsing it a few times. The lines were all right, but there was a tenseness they just couldn't shake. 

“I don't know what your issue is with each other and honestly, I don’t care. Just figure it out. Now!” Joel turned and disappeared offset, calling for a reset. “Take five, everybody.” 

“ _Some_ of us are _trying_ to be professional,” Rachel snapped. “I don't understand what _your_ problem is!” 

Quinn grit her teeth and took a couple of deep breaths. “Can I please talk to you?” 

The brunette looked like she was on the verge of telling Quinn to forget it, but before she could say anything, Quinn interrupted. “Five minutes, okay?” 

“Fine!” Rachel spun and headed back towards her dressing room, not bothering to see if Quinn was following. 

Once the door had closed behind them, Rachel opened her mouth to start but Quinn cut her off. 

“You want to know what my problem is? You are. You're my fucking problem. You've been nothing but rude to me since we met. No, I don’t think ‘met’ is quite the right word, since you couldn't even be bothered to make eye contact with me. Never mind introduce yourself! You know, I was actually looking forward to working with you. Now I barely want to be on the same set as you!” 

“My, you’re quite the dramatic one!” Rachel looked her up and down for a moment, taking in Quinn’s clenched jaw and hard eyes. “Look, I'm sorry I was rude. Okay?” The woman took a step towards the blonde, making to reach out to her but hesitated and let her hand fall back at her side. “Let's start over. Can we do that? ” 

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the actress but found nothing but sincerity in her eyes. She sighed and nodded, relaxing a little as Rachel smiled at her. 

“Excellent! It will be nice to finally have a half-decent romantic scene. They keep pairing me with these huge, overbearing, clumsy oaf-type guys, so it’s all I can do not to get crushed to death or make it through the scene without being tripped over!” 

Quinn found herself returning the diva’s smile. 

“I’ve been begging them to find me someone who can actually keep up with me. Plus,” she looked back over her shoulder at Quinn as she headed back out to the set. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re gorgeous as hell too.” With a wink, Rachel disappeared out of the dressing room, leaving Quinn to stare after her, a blush working its way up into her cheeks.


End file.
